


Bad Pickup Lines Sometimes Work

by ladywinter



Series: Legends of the Fox-wife [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/ladywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A drabble for valiantnight.</p><p>Prompt: Bad pick up lines, Kaka to Naru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Pickup Lines Sometimes Work

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, not making money off this.

 **Warnings:** Sexually explicit, don't read if you don't like.

* * *

Kakashi looked into blue blue eyes, and completely didn't know what to say. So he thought, _to hell with it_ , swallowed, and murmured, "Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes."

Those blue eyes blinked, and Naruto gaped at him. "T-the hell, Kakashi, wha—"

"Because is it hot in here or is it just you?" the silver-haired man tried, somewhat desperately, somewhat breathlessly, nearly a wince on his face. Kakashi knew he was bad at this but, then, it worked in the books, right? He found himself shaking, a little.

"I don't even know what you—" Naruto stuttered, "What you are even _thinking_." The blond reared back a little, but Kakashi pressed forward, not letting the younger shinobi move away, not now, and Naruto gasped, closing his eyes.

"Naruto," He whispered, "If I told you you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

"Arrgh," a choked-off, disbelieving groaning laugh, "Kakashi you're so _weird_." Naruto hid his laughter against Kakashi's chest and he could only smile, pulling the blond in, and arching.

"Maybe so, but I hope you know CPR," and his words shook, unsteady, because Kakashi felt unsteady because, "because you just took my breath away," because Naruto was just _relentless_ between his legs and it was hard to put _thoughts_ together, let alone _speak_.

"I'm _already fucking you_ ," Naruto pretty much yelled, punctuating his words with thrusts so hard that the pleasure vibrated down to Kakashi's _toes_ , "Why are you still using _pick up lines_?"

"Because if you were a booger, I'd pick you first," he replied, spoken soft like the dirtiest little secret, panted into Naruto's ear.

The blond just grunted and shoved his hips higher, and Kakashi had to let his head slam back into the mattress and just try to choke back a whimper, the angle suddenly goddamed _perfect_. He clawed at the sheets, feeling overheated, and electrified and having to, having to—

Having to make Naruto _understand_ , "If a s-star fell. from the sky every. Every time I thought about you," the words escaping him in shattered bits and pieces, "then. Then tonight the sky would be, _fuck_ , empty— _nnnngh!_ " His ass quivered uncontrollably, " _Naruto._ "

Whose hips had sped up, short, quick thrusts right _there_ , a ceaseless tide of sensation so delicious that Kakashi barely registered the kisses mouthed onto his neck, his throat, the blond head shaking against him, "You don't have to use those lines, you weirdo, I'm already here." A tight, perfect, grip fisted around his cock, "I'm not leaving."

And that was _it_. Orgasm roared toward him like an inevitable wave and, Kakashi forced himself to look into intense blue eyes and say, before he couldn't say anything, "I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you—" the end of it being a long low moan, so long that it went soundless as he ran out of air, as he seized up from too much pleasure, clenched around Naruto's cock. It pulsed in him, a burst of heat, of wet, and a sound cracked out of Kakashi's throat at that feeling, that mostly meant, _Yesss._

They both quivered from the aftershocks for a long while, trying to catch their breaths. Naruto finally lifted his face from Kakashi's neck and looked at him thoughtfully, opening and closing his mouth.

"So all this because you couldn't, actually, say it?" Naruto snorted.

"Except my love for you is like diarrhea. I just can't hold it in," Kakashi leered.

The blond made a face at him, "Honestly, you could say it like THAT, but you can't say a simple, 'I love you too'?" Hands cupped Kakashi's face and a kiss dropped onto his scar, "You're so _weird_." And in it were the words, _And I don't mind_.

"I'm glad you understand," Kakashi chirruped, and caught Naruto's mouth, and spent a happy long while relearning how it tasted. He kept forgetting, and that was an awful shame.

* * *

 _  
_

_end_

 _  
_

* * *

**AN:** XD And the foxwife is Kakashi's feelings.


End file.
